Rediscovery
by Everlasting Heart
Summary: Bonnie Bennett and Klaus Mikaelson are having an affair. The guilt of this secret causes Bonnie to rediscover herself. This is the story of how it happened. Oneshot.


Summary: Bonnie Bennett and Klaus Mikaelson are having an affair. The guilt of this secret causes Bonnie to rediscover herself. This is the story of how it happened. Oneshot.

I do not own TVD or any of its characters. Also, please leave constructive criticism in the comments in regards to my writing, I would really appreciate the feedback.

WARNING: There is a lot of sex in the beginning, but the main plot of the story happens right after the scene.

* * *

Rediscovery

By: Everlasting Heart

Bonnie Bennett had always been the responsible one in the group. The one who saved everyone. The compassionate one. The selfless one. The supportive one. The one that others relied on.

But, in this moment ,and many other moments before this one, Bonnie Bennett had not been selfless or supportive or reliable.

Bonnie's back was pushed against her front door and her lips were being attacked by the one man who should not be anywhere near her lips. She moaned as the man lowered his lips to her neck.

"Okay, okay, okay," she said breathlessly.

Bonnie turned around and started to fumbly put her key through the lock on the front door. The man to wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers brushing against the band of her jeans. He chuckled as he watched her struggle to turn the lock inside the keyhole.

After finally opening the door, Bonnie stumbled into her house and was turned around, and she proceeded to make out with her mortal enemy, Niklaus Mikaelson.

This was what she did when the lights got low and the doors locked, when she got away from her needy friends, this is what she did. She had sex with the one person she was supposed to stay away from, the one person she was supposed to hate with all of her being.

When she was supposed to be searching for spells to kill Klaus, she was unbuckling his pants. When she was supposed to be visiting the witch house to search for spells to save Elena, she was letting Klaus go down on her. When she was supposed to be rushing to the boarding house to attend meetings with the Scooby Doo gang, she was at Klaus's house, riding him like there was no tomorrow.

Bonnie Bennett was having an affair with Klaus Mikaelson. She was acting out of character. She was being selfish. And she loved it.

* * *

Klaus lowered his body and picked Bonnie up. Bonnie instinctively wrapped her legs around Klaus's waist and moaned. Klaus grew even harder from hearing her sounds of pleasure, which gave him further incentive to start massaging her butt. He speed his way up her stairs and into her bedroom, his lips never leaving hers.

Bonnie unwrapped her legs from Klaus's waist when he laid her on the bed. She sat up and pulled of her shirt, he smirked at the sight of her only in jeans and a bra. He unbuttoned his shirt and left it lonely on her floor before animalistically, crawling in between her legs back on to the bed. He planted soft kisses from her navel to both of her covered breasts.

He slowly licked her neck and traveled until he got to her mouth, then he passionately kissed her. His ministrations made Bonnie wetter than she already was.

His hands moved under her and he unclasped her bra.

His lips left hers and travelled down to her now exposed breast, gently sucking on both nipples causing Bonnie to moan loudly. Bonnie's hands slide down his chest and started to unbuckle his pants. She struggled to pull his pants and underwear down due to him being on top of her. Klaus chuckled at her struggle.

"Need some help there love?"

"Shut up and take your pants off," Bonnie laughed.

He followed her command, standing up again, and pulling his pants down. Unable to wait, he speedly unbuttoned and pulled of her pants, then he ripped her panties off.

Bonnie giggled when he started to go down on her, but the giggling stopped once he pushed a finger inside of her. His eyes connected with hers as he fingered her and sucked on her clit. She moaned.

"Yes, right there." She encouraged him by losing her fingers in his hair and holding his head in the place she wanted him to be.

Klaus couldn't take it anymore, he removed his mouth and fingers. He climbed on top of her again and positioned the head of his dick into her hole.

He slowly thrusted into her with a groan, causing her to gasp loudly. He thrusted long and slow. Bonnie gasped louder and louder with every thrust. Klaus kissed her hard as he moved in and out of her slowly.

"You feel so tight."

"Harder,Klaus. Right there. Don't stop"

"Please Klaus, make me cum."

Klaus groaned. That plea was what pushed Klaus over the edge. His thrust became fast causing Bonnie to become breathless and orgasm hard. He came right after. After pulling out, he rolled them over, laying Bonnie on top of him.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest and used her right hand to trace the tattoos on his arm. His fingers started tracing patterns on her back.

They both silently laid there, breathing hard and clinging to each other because they both knew that once they let go, they would have to go back to reality. The reality of them hating each other. The reality of them denying their feelings for one another because they both know that it would be wrong to feel anything romantically for each other.

Their little peace was interrupted by the ring of Bonnie's phone, which was sitting on her nightstand. Bonnie blew out a long sigh and turned her head towards the vibrating cellphone to see Elena's name flashing vibrantly and a flash of guilt shot through her.

"Don't go love." Klaus groaned, his arms clinging tighter to her waist.

"You know I have to Klaus."

"Or we could stay here and go for round two or three or five." he laughed and silently hoped that she would agree because as much as he would deny it, he had grown quite fond of Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie was silent for a minute, thinking over her options, yet her guilt got the best of her. "Come on, let's take a shower."

* * *

Bonnie pulled up to the boarding house feeling fresh and thoroughly fucked. While taking a shower her and Klaus went for a round two, and he made her cum harder than ever before. She felt rejuvenated, yet guilty. Bonnie always felt a little guilty after having the best sex of her life with her sworn enemy, mostly because she had to lie to her friends about it.

As she sat in her car and mentally prepared herself for the lies she would have to tell Elena and Caroline for her lateness, she couldn't help but start to think about Klaus, about how close she was becoming with him, emotionally.

When they first started sleeping together, it was purely because of physical attraction. But as time went by, as they started conversating, as they revealed more things to each other, the attraction changed.

As Bonnie learns more about Klaus she start to like in a way that is more than just sexual. She has begun to fall in love with him, and that was scaring her.

Bonnie grabbed the grimoire that was in her passenger seat and started to make her way toward the door of the boarding house. She let herself into the house and walked to the living room where everyone was positioned.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Damon said, taking a swig of his bourbon. Bonnie rolled her eyes and silently made her way to sit next to Elena and Caroline on the couch.

Damon turned towards the bar and started fixing himself another drink.

"So, Bon Bon I'm hoping that the reason for your lateness is because you have found a way to kill the Originals?" Damon turned around to face said witch.

All eyes were directed at Bonnie awaiting an answer. Bonnie glanced at Elena's hopeful gaze and her heart sunk to her chest.

It was these moments, the moments when she knew that she was letting her friends down that made her guilty about her affair with Klaus, about her feelings for Klaus.

"No. I'm sorry you guys, it's just really difficult to find ways to kill the most powerful beings on the planet." She cast her eyes down to her lap, too afraid to see the hope in Elena's eyes fade away.

"It's okay Bonnie we know you're trying." Caroline said, placing a hand on Bonnie's back. Bonnie gave her a small smile.

Damon scoffed."Do we really, Blondie because for the past two months that is the same excuse that we have been hearing. Now poor Elena over here has been getting her hopes up every time you walk in here and those hopes get crushed every time you say the same damn thing."

Caroline gasped.

Bonnie's eyes shifted to Elena who was looking at her interlocked hands. "Is that how you feel Elena?"

Elena shrugged and stared back at Bonnie. "Well, I've been noticing some reluctance from you," she said in a drury tone. "I just feel like you really don't want to help me, like my life means nothing to you."

"Seriously Elena," Caroline harshly said. Elena just shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner, as if the words she said didn't have the effect that they truly did.

Bonnie felt like Elena had ripped her heart out of her chest and crushed it into thousands of tiny pieces. Insinuating that Bonnie didn't value Elena's life after everything Bonnie had sacrificed and lost because of her so called "sister", made the anger that was locked inside of Bonnie burst.

This was her breaking point. Bonnie hastily got up from her spot on the couch.

"If that's how you feel Elena, then I think maybe I should just leave. I am so sick and tired of being the underappreciated saver. The minority who gets no thanks for sacrificing herself and her family time and time again for people who couldn't give two shits about her. Not one person in this room has ever even thanked me for saving their ass, for putting my life on the line for them on multiple occasions."

Bonnie looked around the room at all of the people she considered friends. They silently stared back at her with looks of shock and hurt on their faces. She shakes her head and hastily grabs her grimoire off of the couch.

Bonnie turns to face Elena, who stares back at her with unshed tears in her eyes.

"You know, I have given everything to you, and I'm done. I have let so many people that I love and care about be sacrificed to save your life. I have put my own happiness on the back burner in order to cater to your every need as if I'm your slave. To think that I've been feeling guilty for being with Kl…"

Bonnie stops abruptly and closes her eyes, willing the tears not to fall down her face and the secrets to tumble out her mouth.

Bonnie opens her eyes again and cast her eyes around the room. Elena was sobbing. Caroline eyes shown with guilt. Jeremy looked heartbroken. Stefan had his usual brooding, self-pity face. And Damon looked as if he wanted to say something.

* * *

After assessing everyone's reaction to her meltdown, Bonnie turned on her heels and made her way towards the door without looking back. She made her way to her car and unlocked the door.

"You're going to him aren't you? You're going to see Klaus? You know I had a feeling that you were sleeping with him, but that whole speech back there really confirmed it."

Damon furrowed his eyebrows and waved his arms at his sides. "Come on little witch, you can't be so stupid to believe that big bad hybrid Klaus Mikaelson has feelings for you. He's probably just using you for you're magic or until Caroline comes around."

Bonnie turned around to see Damon standing a couple feet away from her. She shakes her head towards the sky and rolls her eyes.

"Why do you even care?" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "You've never cared about me or my well-being before. Why now? Huh, is it because I've given up on being you guys witchslave, given up on your precious Elena? I am so sick and tired of you dictating my life and my worth."

Damon's eyes held a sense of vulnerability as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Believe it or not Bon I care about you. I may even consider you to be a friend of mine in my crazy twisted way. I care if you're going to make a stupid decision that involves a very dangerous man whom I know will hurt you a lot more than I or anyone in that house ever could."

Bonnie slowly shook her head and looked at Damon silently. His confession threw her off guard, the truth of his words made her almost rethink her decision. Almost, yet she knew that she could not give into any temptations of being sucked back into a life of misery.

She slowly walked towards him and rested her hands on his shoulders. Green eyes connected with blue.

"Damon, out of everyone in that house, you have had one of the biggest roles in making me lose myself. I have been giving so much to people that don't care about me, and I have finally decided to do something about it, to break away from the chains that you and everyone else I consider my "friends" have forced me to wear."

The tears started to well up in Bonnie's eyes. " I need to do something for myself, something that will make me happy. So, while I am holding on to the very last bit of strength that I have left before I do something that I will regret later."

She lifted her hands off of Damon's shoulders.

"I need you to turn around, walk back into that house and console the feelings of the girl that will never be yours. Because that is what you do, that is what you're best at, caring about yourself and Elena and no one else. So you can not stand in front of me a convince me that you consider us friends and that you care about me because it is only adding fuel to my fire."

"Goodbye Damon." Bonnie sucked in a large breath and turned around to get into her car. And as she drove away from her past and towards her future she felt a weight being lifted off of her shoulders.

* * *

Bonnie pulled up to the Mikaelson Manor and put her car in park in the driveway.

"It's now or never," she said aloud before climbing out her car and walking the short distance to the large front door. She rung the doorbell and knocked twice on the door.

Klaus was to the door before Bonnie could knock a third time. His face was masked with confusion, "What are you doing here love, I thought you had to plot ways to kill me with you dim-witted friends?" he smirked.

Bonnie chuckled and lightly shocked her head.

She lifted her hands to his neck, pulling him down to her and crashing her lips against his. His hands instinctively went down to her waist, pulling her body closer to his. Teeth clashed and tongues fought for dominance in a hungry, passionate kiss.

Bonnie broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his. Her eyes stayed closed, afraid of what his reaction would be to the words that came out of her mouth next.

"I want this, I want you."

"Are you sure love."

Bonnie opened her eyes and saw his sea blue one's staring back at her.

"Yes, I'm sure"

THE END

* * *

Please leave comments and tell me what you think.


End file.
